Parents
by Crawler
Summary: Finn and Kurt went out to get ice cream to satisfy a family-wide craving. Burt and Carole have the house to themselves. Finn and Kurt return earlier than expected...


**Title:** Parents

**Author: **Spider

**Pairing,Character(s): **Burt/Carole, Finn, and Kurt

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** Awesome parents are awesome.

**Spoilers:** Season 1

**Disclaimer:** DEFINITELY not mine.

**Summary:** Finn and Kurt went out to get ice cream to satisfy a family-wide craving. Burt and Carole have the house to themselves. Finn and Kurt return earlier than expected...

**Word Count:** 847

**Notes:** I CAN WRITE FLUFF! OMG, FLUFF THAT IS FLUFF ALL THE WAY THROUGH!

Sorry. I've just been despairing over my constant angst and figured we could all use a break. Have some Hudmel fluff!

Written for a prompt on the glee fluff meme. h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / g l e e _ f l u f f _ m e m e / 3 7 4 . h t m l ? t h r e a d = 2 1 6 0 7 5 8 # t 2 1 6 0 7 5 8

.

.

* * *

**PARENTS**

* * *

.

"OH MY GOD!"

It's actually Finn who cried out in shock, grocery bags dropping as he leapt back from the doorway, hands firmly pressed over his eyes. Kurt is just behind him, his own eyes wide and round, much like the shape of his mouth, as he gaped around Finn's arm at the sight before him. Burt coughed nervously, and Carole climbed off his legs, adjusting her shirt. "Ah... welcome home, boys. That was a fast ice cream run..."

"We went to Martin's," Kurt said, blinking rapidly. With every blink, he seemed to be composing himself a little more. "It's closer, and easier if we just wanted one item..."

"Well. Er. Ice cream should probably go in the freezer, then... unless we wanted to eat it now..." Burt rubbed the back of his head, glancing over at Carole.

Finn looked down at Kurt, who looked back with a raised eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. Finn smirked right back and marched up to the couch, planting his hands on the back and _looming _as best he could. "What are your intentions toward my mother, old man?" he growled, in as deep a voice as he could. "You're not pressuring her into anything, are you?" He frowned at Carole. "He's not pressuring you into anything?"

"Of course he's not," Kurt said, bustling over to the other side of the couch, leaning primly in to pat his father's knee. "We haven't even had The Talk yet. But I think we need to sit down _very soon _if you're going to be indulging in this sort of behavior as soon as we turn our backs..."

"Has _she _had The Talk yet?" Burt asked, grinning over at Carole. "Because she's totally been the one pressuring _me _into putting out here..."

"_Mo-om!_" Finn broke character to squeal at Carole, leaving Kurt to cough desperately into his hand in an attempt to not laugh at the high notes Finn hit.

"What?" Carole asked, with just a hint of a whine in her voice. "He's hot, and this girl has needs!"

"_Well_!" Kurt huffed like a scandalized housewife, planting his hands on his hips. "I think we need to sit _both _of you down and explain how babies are made!"

"And there will be NO BABYMAKING in this house!" Finn added desperately. "Not on this couch, at least!"

"Can we baby-make on the floor?" Burt asked, chuckling as Kurt darted a suspicious glance to the rug under his feet.

"We'd have to be able to get up again," Carole murmured into Burt's ear, leaning in close to let her lips brush.

Burt smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You've got a point..."

"No baby-making on the floor," Kurt declared. "Or in my room. Anywhere in my room. Finn's room is okay, though."

"Hey!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What, you want me to forbid you from having sex with Rachel in your own room?"

"Oh. Good point."

"But _you_, young lady," Kurt said, shaking his finger at Carole, "you should know better than to attempt baby-making without a ring! You get that man to propose to you first, so you know he's really serious about you! What would you do if you wind up knocked up and loveless?"

"Umm... cry?" Carole smiled over at Burt. "You hear that, hon? You have to give me a ring before I put out."

"You're the one forcing me here, remember?" Burt was smiling though, and he twisted his class ring off his finger and held it out to Carole. "Would you like to wear my ring? I think I've got a letter jacket somewhere in the attic... you can wear that too."

"I'd _love _to!" Carole clasped her hands together with a squeal before holding out her hand and letting Burt slide the ring onto her finger. "Oh, Burtie, it's _beautiful_!"

"Uh..." Finn looked between Burt and Carole and then threw up his hands. "I give up, Kurt. They're better at this than we are. Who wants ice cream?"

Kurt _finally _gave into his laughter, turning to pick up the bag with the ice cream in it. "Carole, don't _ever _call me Kurtie, okay?"

"And, uh, _Burtie_?" Burt raised an eyebrow at her.

Carole just shrugged, a triumphant smile on her face. "Got us the win."

Burt chuckled, leaning in to peck Carole's lips. "That it did."

Kurt glanced at Finn, and they chorused "_Ewwwwwwww_!" before a few carefully aimed cushions sent them scurrying to the kitchen in an undignified retreat.

Burt settled back on the couch, his arms looped lazily around Carole's waist. "I love you. And our boys."

"The feeling is _entirely _mutual," Carole answered, leaning in for another kiss.

"I think," Burt murmured, "I think it's safe to say we can start talking marriage with them now..."


End file.
